Contradiction
by eilandjoe
Summary: this might be the changes the wizarding world wasis waiting...Love concurse even between purebloods and mudbloods..
1. The Beginning

Contradiction  
  
1. When the end of the summer approched and the return to Hogwarts was only one week away, Hermoine was nervously wondering her house with 'Standard Book of Spells 6' in her hands, when suddenly two owls came flying trough the window, the first one was from school: Dear Ms. Granger, We are pleased to inform you that you've been selected to be Head Girl in your sixth year at Hogwarts. The first meeting will take place in compartement 618 on the Hogwarts Express at noon. Sincerely yours, Minerva McGonnagal 'I can't believe it!' Hermoine said while jumping in the air. With a smile from ear to ear she opened the second letter who'm was from Harry and Ron to invite her to go to King's Cross together.  
  
Meanwhile in the Malfoy mansion at the other side of town, Draco was bored, actually he'd been bored for the entire summer already..but to top it of his mother had arranged a rendez-vous with Pansy Parkinson,who looked like she was going to eat him any second. 'No mother, I'm not doing it no!' Its bad enough that she follows me around school all the time!' he said. Draco just give her a chance, you might like her.' 'Not a chance mum, really!' Suddenly the conversation was interruppeted by an owl that announced that Draco was chosen to be Head Boy. While his mum was prounting with that fact, he stormed upstairs. 'Absolutely great, now I'll have to spend my entire year with someone who doesn't come close being a girl!!'  
  
It was finally time to go to London to catch the train but when she got at perron 9 and 10 there was no sign of the Weasleys or Harry. After 15 minutes Hermoine started to get worried that maybe something happened in the Order, so with books and all she ran back to the entrance looking for them. But with all her bags she didn't really look where she was going and bumped into a youngman who didn't look that bad ;) 'I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention.' 'Its alright, I'm fine, no harm done.' But when she looked up she was horified to see it was Malfoy she bumped into but he didn't seem to recognize her. (and was actually being polite) 'I'm Draco Malfoy and you are..?' Draco said in a seductive tone. 'eeuhm..' Hermoine started when she saw Harry walking in the station. 'I have to go' was the only thing that came out of her mouth. And she joined Harry and Ron.  
  
'Who was that gorgeous girl!' was the only thing that went through Draco's mind.'Maybe transfered here?'...'I can't wait to get to know her.' 'Are you happy to see me, Dracy-poo??' Pansy asked. He didn't answer but just walked further with a big smile on his face. 2. It was almost eleven o'clock and the train was about to leave. So they had to be quick. Harry, Ron and Ginny went into an empty compartement. ' 'Well, aren't you coming Hermoine?' Harry asked. 'Eeuhm, I can't..I 'm the new Head Girl so I have to go to a meeting.' 'What..why didn't you tell us earlier? That's great!!' Ron and Harry stated. Yeah, congrats mudblood or better "roomy". The door of the compartement had opened and there stood Malfoy..but he still hadn't seen Hermoine yet since last year and she changed a lot over the summer. With the sound of his voice she turned around.With his mouth open,he kept staring at Hermoine and recognizing her as the beautiful girl from the perron. 'Well Malfoy, you better shut your mouth before someone falls over it.' Hermoine stated with a sarcastic tone. He slowly closed his mouth and stuttered something that sounded like: 'We've got to go to the meeting.' Hermoine said goodbye to Harry an' Ron and left the compartement with Malfoy tailing her like a dog.  
  
'Aaahh here they are, now we can begin' McGonnagall said. 'Being Head Boy and Girl is a previolage and we, the teachers, hope that you two can be civil with eachother and set a good example. 'Of course' Hermoine immediatelly pointed out. 'Good, and you Mr. Malfoy?' But Draco wasn't listening he was to busy looking at the beautiful woman sitting before him. 'Excuse me?' 'Do you agree?' 'Sure..Sure..' 'Fine, now that's settled...these are the password to your shared common room. 'Excuse me!!' said Hermoine shocked. 'Yes!!' Draco thought..'I hope I didn't say that out loud, it would ruin my rep.'  
  
After the horrible statement of professor McGonnagall, Hermoine decided to go back to Harry and Ron. But when she got there...Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap and she was kissing him passionatly, while he was pulling her skirt up..meanwhile at the other side of the compartement sat Ron with Parvati on his lap doing almost the same as the other 'couple'. Confused and angry she left them be and went back to comp. 618 to be alone. But to her surprise Malfoy was still there. She went in and sat opposite of him. All sorts of thoughts emmerged into his head, but also in her head. 'Ooo, why does she look that good...why do I long for her that much!' 'I can't believe they didn't tell me!!' 'What?!' Hermoine yelled. 'Stop looking at me like that!' 'I'm not looking at you..don't feel to flattered Granger!' But that last sentence was too much...and she burst into tears in front of him. Shocked and confused about what just happened Draco tried to comfort her. 'I- I'm sorry..I didn't mean..well, I...sorry.' 'You know...I'm a jerk don't listen to me..I-I..' Hermoine started to laugh because of his pore attempts to comfort her. 'What- what's funny?' Draco asked confused. 'You are.'said Hermoine smiling. 'I like that smile...'Draco said. 'I'm sorry that was inappropreate.' Hermoine blushed..  
  
As they walked into the castle Draco and Hermoine were laughing and talkinlike they've been best friends for the past six years..to the discomfort of others like Pansy Parkinson.  
  
3. As the year ent by the two got closer and closer..and it didn't went unnoticed by Pansy who was extremely jealous. On the last night at Hogwarts she wrote: Dear M.Malfoy, I'm sorry to inform you that your son,Draco, is acting inproperbly for a pure-blood. He has fallen for mudblood Hermoine Granger. Out of concern of ou relationship I wrote this letter. Sincerely Yours, Pansy Parkinson ... 


	2. On the train

2. It was almost eleven o'clock and the train was about to leave. So they had to be quick. Harry, Ron and Ginny went into an empty compartement. ' 'Well, aren't you coming Hermoine?' Harry asked. 'Eeuhm, I can't..I 'm the new Head Girl so I have to go to a meeting.' 'What..why didn't you tell us earlier? That's great!!' Ron and Harry stated. Yeah, congrats mudblood or better "roomy". The door of the compartement had opened and there stood Malfoy..but he still hadn't seen Hermoine yet since last year and she changed a lot over the summer. With the sound of his voice she turned around.With his mouth open,he kept staring at Hermoine and recognizing her as the beautiful girl from the perron. 'Well Malfoy, you better shut your mouth before someone falls over it.' Hermoine stated with a sarcastic tone. He slowly closed his mouth and stuttered something that sounded like: 'We've got to go to the meeting.' Hermoine said goodbye to Harry an' Ron and left the compartement with Malfoy tailing her like a dog.  
  
'Aaahh here they are, now we can begin' McGonnagall said. 'Being Head Boy and Girl is a previolage and we, the teachers, hope that you two can be civil with eachother and set a good example. 'Of course' Hermoine immediatelly pointed out. 'Good, and you Mr. Malfoy?' But Draco wasn't listening he was to busy looking at the beautiful woman sitting before him. 'Excuse me?' 'Do you agree?' 'Sure..Sure..' 'Fine, now that's settled...these are the password to your shared common room. 'Excuse me!!' said Hermoine shocked. 'Yes!!' Draco thought..'I hope I didn't say that out loud, it would ruin my rep.'  
  
After the horrible statement of professor McGonnagall, Hermoine decided to go back to Harry and Ron. But when she got there...Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap and she was kissing him passionatly, while he was pulling her skirt up..meanwhile at the other side of the compartement sat Ron with Parvati on his lap doing almost the same as the other 'couple'. Confused and angry she left them be and went back to comp. 618 to be alone. But to her surprise Malfoy was still there. She went in and sat opposite of him. All sorts of thoughts emmerged into his head, but also in her head. 'Ooo, why does she look that good...why do I long for her that much!' 'I can't believe they didn't tell me!!' 'What?!' Hermoine yelled. 'Stop looking at me like that!' 'I'm not looking at you..don't feel to flattered Granger!' But that last sentence was too much...and she burst into tears in front of him. Shocked and confused about what just happened Draco tried to comfort her. 'I- I'm sorry..I didn't mean..well, I...sorry.' 'You know...I'm a jerk don't listen to me..I-I..' Hermoine started to laugh because of his pore attempts to comfort her. 'What- what's funny?' Draco asked confused. 'You are.'said Hermoine smiling. 'I like that smile...'Draco said. 'I'm sorry that was inappropreate.' Hermoine blushed..  
  
As they walked into the castle Draco and Hermoine were laughing and talkinlike they've been best friends for the past six years..to the discomfort of others like Pansy Parkinson. 


	3. How long can she handle it?

3. As the year ent by the two got closer and closer..and it didn't went unnoticed by Pansy who was extremely jealous. On the last night at Hogwarts she wrote: Dear M.Malfoy, I'm sorry to inform you that your son,Draco, is acting inproperbly for a pure-blood. He has fallen for mudblood Hermoine Granger. Out of concern of ou relationship I wrote this letter. Sincerely Yours, Pansy Parkinson 


End file.
